


Last Dance

by eris_discordia



Series: Weekly Prompt [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, But now all I feel is hurt, F/M, I want to write this for a while, Mentioned Aomine Daiki, only pain, there's no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Prompt 2: RevengeIn this ballroom, they dance to show they are mad in love. To show their passion for each other is still burning like their first time. And they melt into each other like every time they hold each other. They dance and dance and forget everything that is not related to now. All they see is their lover, first and last
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki
Series: Weekly Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Last Dance

In this ballroom, they dance to show they are mad in love. To show their passion for each other is still burning like their first time. And they melt into each other like every time they hold each other. They dance and dance and forget everything that is not related to now. All they see is their lover, first and last. 

They begged for the time to stop. 

Please, let this moment never stop. 

Alas, everything that started will always end whether they like it or not. That’s why once the music played its last note, they finally discarded everything and kissed. Kiss so desperately, to tell everything they feel to each other. Kiss like it's the last time they can kiss each other. 

Because once they release their hold of each other, their illusion will finally end. 

And the end started. 

***

“Kagami-kun,” he heard the familiar voice called him. He just hummed as an acknowledgement to the other while eyes stayed at the sky fill with stars. 

“You… Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You’re not the one that killed Aomine-kun.”

“I know.” 

“Momoi-san knew Aomine-kun walked into a suicide mission in the name of revenge.” 

“Nothing can pass her.” 

“Then why?” 

“People are in rage. They do not listen to anything. Even Satsuki’s voice can’t be heard by them. In the end, they pushed it to her.” He let out a bitter laugh. When he proposed to her to run away, she smiled with the most painful smile ever. 

People want blood… no, her queen wants blood. And she’ll do anything for the blood spill. All for war and power. And she orchestrated Aomine’s death for the sake of her madness. 

That Ahomine, even though he knew, he still went and killed himself. To avenge his lover’s death and the death of people he treasures. And the queen was very delighted although she hid it behind her mask of grief. 

He turned to look at the person that was closest to him. The person that helps him every time he falls and stays with him until the end. He is really glad that Kuroko has someone with him, even after… 

“I prefer dying in Satsuki’s arm than whoever person that the queen sent after me.” 

“Kaga-”

“Sorry, Kuroko. Satsuki and I have decided already.” And he felt bad for causing so much anguish in Kuroko’s eyes. To see him shows his pain without trying to hide behind his deadpan mask. Kuroko left after giving him a farewell. 

Now, just waiting for Satsuki. 

She arrived with the grace and beauty she has. Although she walked in without anything with her, they both knew she hid a knife somewhere. Still, he greeted her with open arms like every time they met. With her beautiful smile, she walked into his arm. 

Even if he was expecting it, he was still surprised by the intense burning cold he felt when she stabbed in his gut. The pain became unbearable once she pushed the knife deeper and pulled it out. The whole time the tears falling from her eyes with the expression that he once promised to never be on her face. 

His hand wiped her tears and lifted her face to look at him. Upon seeing his face, she wailed. Screaming how he was able to smile. Asking a thousand questions that he doesn't have answers for. He tried to comfort her while battling with pain and the heaviness of his limbs. Trying not to fall into the tiredness he started to feel. 

He whispered to her, “Join me, Satsuki.”

Her sobs stopped and she stared directly into his eyes. And he repeated again. 

From her eyes glanced at the bloody knife, he knew that she was considering his proposal. He knew it’s stupid. But he wanted to be selfish just this once. 

It’s painful to look at his love stabbing herself. Yet, he still pulled the knife from her gut and held her. Kissing her forehead. Whispering his love to her. Again and again, until the eternal sleep claims him. 

And Satsuki will join him in the endless slumber. 


End file.
